New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing
by The Asylum of the Devitory
Summary: What would happen if Link (from Zelda) played a damaged Ocarina of Time, transporting him to the Peacemillion (from Gundam Wing)?
1. The Beginning

New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing  
  
Episode I - Beginning  
  
A meadow within the Holy kingdom of Hyrule.  
  
The long lush strands of green grass waved and billowed from the gust of gentle northwestern wind. Hyrule Meadow was a haven for many miscellaneous creatures that called Hyrule home, like the Octorks and Like Likes. They milled about in their grassy kingdom and ruled over all they surveyed in perfect harmony with the other creatures of the vicinity.  
  
A sweet tune rolled over the meadow. Fluid notes of music whistled over the breeze like an angel's breath on the world. It softly died away. "That was lovely, Link," the teenaged female Hylain sighed, her mind whisked half away to dreams by the sweet melody as she leaned on a nearby boulder.  
  
The other teenage Hylain, sitting against a small tree and dressed in green took his lips off the pale Ocarina in his hands and looked up to his companion. "Thank you, my lady Zelda," he replied.  
  
"Oh, must you be so formal?" Zelda asked, "All the way out here in Hylain Field?"  
  
"You are a princess," Link joked softly. "And shall be treated as such."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," Zelda giggled as Link slowly got up off his tree-seat and gently kissed her hair hand.  
  
"Will you play me another?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Certainly, my lady," replied Link, raising the ocarina to his lips as he rested beside Zelda on her boulder. Taking in a deep breath, Link slowly exhaled into the small shell-like ocarina, and another soothing melody whispered along the wind as his fingertips raced around the ocarina's note holes. Zelda sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Zelda imagined she was flying. Flying without effort over Hyrule. Although she had never seen the Hylain Castle from above, her mind created a mental image of an overhead view of her royal home, as she soared over it with hardly a thought of keeping aloft. She glided over the trees and rivers like a sparrow, the sweet music flowing from Link's ocarina taking hold of her and letting her soar over the skies.  
  
Suddenly, her dream vision's tranquility was abruptly shattered by a screeching phoenix, blackened silver talons that would cut through flesh like an axe through string.  
  
Zelda awoke with a jolt, and found herself, still leaning against the rock, underneath the towering shadow of a giant inferno of a bird.  
  
"Link?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes?" Link replied with his eyes lightly closed, pausing his Ocarina's gentle serenade.  
  
"Link, there is a phoenix in front of us," she said with worry.  
  
"They are gentle creatures, my lady," said Link with absolute calm, "I have encountered them many a time on my journeys."  
  
"This one does not look gentle, Link," Zelda replied, huddling closer to Link.  
  
"My lady, even if there was," Link began as he opened his eyes, "It would be as calm as-"  
  
Link stopped his assurance when he locked his eyes with the blazing phoenix's glare.  
  
The phoenix snorted, and craned its neck down, its beak inches away from Link's chest. Then, with a mighty cry, the phoenix jabbed its head forward and pinched the ocarina from Link's hands with its beak. With a flap of its flaming wings, the phoenix took to the air and glided off.  
  
"My ocarina!" Zelda gasped.  
  
"Fear not, my lady," said Link, unsheathing his sword from his back-belt, "I shall retrieve it."  
  
Before Link could set off in pursuit of the thief bird, Zelda put her hand on Link's shoulder. "Then I shall accompany thee."  
  
"My lady-" Link began to protest.  
  
"Perhaps my magic shall persuade the phoenix to return my ocarina." When Link did not answer, Zelda added, "I wish to leave such a rare bird as the phoenix unharmed."  
  
Link sighed. "As you wish."  
  
It was not until one hour later that Link and Zelda finally followed the phoenix back to its nest among a rocky cliff. The phoenix set the ocarina down in its straw nest, and began gazing at it in amusement.  
  
From behind an outcropping wall beside the nest, Link and Zelda peered upon the phoenix and its capture. "My lady, I'll retrieve it now," said Link, drawing his sword.  
  
Zelda put her hand upon Link's shoulder at those words. "Nay, I will try my magic," she said.  
  
Zelda lightly closed her eyes, and began humming a few bars in an ancient Hylian dialect. When she opened them again, she asked, "Link, has the bird changed its mood?"  
  
Link shook his head. "No, the bird still keeps the ocarina in his nest." Link gripped his sword tighter now. "I'll not harm the bird," Link said to Zelda, slowly venturing out towards the phoenix.  
  
"Be careful," Zelda quietly wished her companion.  
  
Link, on the tip of his toes, edged closer and closer to the phoenix's nest. "Be a good infernal bird and give me the ocarina," Link cooed to the phoenix.  
  
The phoenix only snorted as Link was about a yard from the edge of the nest. Then, with a sudden jab of its neck, the phoenix began pecking at the ocarina.  
  
"No! Don't peck it!" Link growled more to himself than the bird. The phoenix paid Link no heed as it continued to curiously peck at the small instrument.  
  
"No! Curse thee, damned bird!" Link snarled.  
  
"Link!" Zelda gasped with disgust from behind the outcropping.  
  
"Pardon, `ignorant' bird," Link said, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Zelda.  
  
The phoenix continued it's pecking.  
  
"Oh, to the Eternal Bonfire with this charade," Link growled. With a loud yell, Link waved his sword around in the air and ran to the phoenix. With a startled squawk, the phoenix frantically flapped it's flaming wings and sped into the air.  
  
Zelda strolled from out behind the outcropping and stood beside Link. "I'll not heed your word again," Zelda stated firmly.  
  
"My apologies, my lady," said Link apologetically. Link stepped into the phoenix's deserted nest and plucked the ocarina from it. "Blasted bird," Link growled, "He's gone and cracked it!" Link grumbled as he ran his fingers over the numerous hair-thin cracks indented into the ocarina.  
  
Just before Link could return the ocarina to Zelda, a familiar screech echoed over the skies. Both Link and Zelda looked skyward to see the phoenix about to swoop down upon them with its flesh-tearing talons and fearsome beak. "My lady," Link murmured as he stood in front of Zelda, "I advise that you desert this place anon."  
  
"But what about you?" Zelda asked in a squeak, watching the bird circle above them in a trail of flames.  
  
"I shall be fine," said Link as he clutched his sword harder, "I've been on many an impossible quest. Retreat to Hyrule Castle, my lady."  
  
Zelda nodded, and quickly dashed off back down the cliff.  
  
Link raised his sword and pointed the tip at the overhead phoenix. "Hear me, damned bird!" Link shouted at the phoenix, "Whilst you battle me, my Zelda is toward Hyrule! Fight me now, I may'st distract thee!"  
  
The bird screeched an awful cry of war, and swooped down upon Link. Link had to tumble to the ground to avoid the fierce talons of the phoenix from impaling him. As soon as Link picked himself up, the phoenix had already come around in a circle, and had begun another decent upon him. Link dove to his right to miss being skewered on the phoenix's beak. It was then that Link began to dash down the cliff and into the plain yellow stained sprout-grass field below.  
  
As Link was running, he took a quick shot over his shoulder with his eyes, and saw the angered phoenix gliding smoothly behind him. Link threw himself belly down the ground as the phoenix swooped over him for a third time. When Link picked himself up, he noticed a faint wetness dribbling down his neck. He rubbed his gloved hand over his chin and brought it to his eyes. Blood. Presently, Link had no time to pamper his wound, as the phoenix had already begun another aerial assault. Link threw himself down to his left side, letting the bird sail over his right shoulder. Link yowled as the phoenix's talon lacerated his right shoulder. The windy air stung upon his shoulder's bloody wound as it blew upon him. Link was about to raise his sword and cut up the bird when it would begin another descent, when he remembered his promise to Zelda. "Aye, a word is word," Link growled to himself as he re-sheathed his sword.  
  
Link was wishing in his mind that he had brought along his shield with him, but at the time that he and Zelda left for Hylain Field, he had not thought of being attacked by any local wildlife.  
  
Link's thoughts were soon interrupted as the phoenix made another dive at him. Link barely found time to throw himself to the ground again as the infernal bird's blazing body soared over him.  
  
Link was exhausted. "Curse the phoenixes," he muttered under his breath. Link still held the damaged ocarina in his right hand. Link knew he had not the energy to dodge another assault. So, as the phoenix began its last dive, Link took the small ocarina to his lips and played a melody.  
  
Within instants, Link disappeared in a cloud of clear smoke. 


	2. Of Past and Future

New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing  
  
Episode II - Of Past and Future  
  
When Link regained his sight, he found he was still standing on solid ground. However, his relief soon turned to shock when he saw where he was.  
  
It was a long white corridor, lined with elliptical-shaped windows alongside one wall. Link stepped closer to the windowed wall and peered out of its glass barrier. The image of a vast, endless black void spotted with sparkling stars drove Link into a shock. Finally, Link took his gaze off the mysterious void and he started to venture out along the corridor.  
  
A running body crashing into him soon met him. Both figures yelped in alarm as they tumbled over one another. When Link rose to his feet, he noticed that he had collided with a dark haired boy dressed in a black suit. "My apologies," said Link cautiously as he helped the stranger up. However, as soon as he held the boy by the arm, the boy whirled around and jumped to his feet. Drawing a pistol from his pocket, the boy shoved Link to the ground and aimed his gun at Link's chest. "Quatre," said the boy in a gruff voice into a device in his left hand, "I've got him."  
  
"You didn't hurt him did you?" came the static-riddled voice on the other end of the transmission.  
  
"Not yet," said the boy, still aiming the barrel of his weapon at Link. Link was fastened to the ground in fear.  
  
"Don't kill him Heero!" shrieked the voice again.  
  
"Fine," the boy grumbled.  
  
-  
  
Link struggled against the handcuffs behind the back of the chair he was tied to. In the room was the same dark haired boy, along with three other black-haired boys with him. The tall one on the right sported a long lock of hair that obscured the left half of his face completely. A short blonde boy was beside them, along with a tall brown haired woman beside the first boy. "Let's lynch him," said the boy with the long braid.  
  
"Let's make his squeal like the White Fang scum he is," said the other boy with slanted eyes.  
  
"Let's not harm him," said the blonde boy cautiously. Link looked at the blonde as he came up to him. "My name is Quatre Rebaba Winner. What's yours?"  
  
Link did not answer.  
  
"Quatre, he's a White Fang soldier. You have to kill them to get them to talk." Said the first boy.  
  
The one with the hair in his face simply nodded.  
  
"Heero," said the tall woman to the first boy, "Let's not be so hostile."  
  
The boy muttered to himself and walked to the opposite side of the dark room.  
  
The tall woman joined Quatre at Link's side. "Call me Noin," she said. "What do you know about the White Fang?"  
  
"Nothing," Link managed to murmur.  
  
Just then, the boy with the long hair over his face chimed up. "He doesn't look like any White Fang soldier. Just look at his ears- even what he's wearing."  
  
Everyone in the room diverted their attention to Link's pointy ears. "You're not human?" asked the boy with the braid  
  
"No, I am Hylain," said Link.  
  
"Hylain?" mused the boy with the braid, "That some kind of alien race?"  
  
"Oh, quit it Duo," Quatre said to the braided boy. "My name is Quatre," said the blonde again. "Over there is Heero, the one who found you."  
  
Link looked to the boy who had threatened him before. His face was as impassive as a stone. "He's Duo," said Quatre, jerking his thumb at the boy with the braid, "Over there's Wufei," he said as he looked at the slick-haired boy. "That's Trowa over there," he said, motioning at the boy with the bizarre hairstyle that drooped over his face. "What's yours?"  
  
Link stared at his green tunic. "Link," he finally said.  
  
"Link?" Duo laughed, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Be kind, Duo," said Trowa bluntly.  
  
"Oh, sure," said Duo mockingly, "And he carries around this silly thing with him too for fun, huh?" the boy laughed as he took out Link's ocarina from his pocket.  
  
"My ocarina!" Link gasped, struggling against his bounds.  
  
"Your orca-what?" Duo asked, looking at the pale shell.  
  
"Ocarina," said Trowa calmly as he walked up to Duo and took the ocarina. "It's an ancient musical instrument, like a flute."  
  
"Weird," said Duo.  
  
Heero only snorted.  
  
"You put it to your lips and blow into it," said Trowa, doing so.  
  
"Don't play it!" Link gasped with alarm.  
  
But it was too late. Trowa had already puffed a note into the cracked ocarina and vanished in a puff of clear smoke.  
  
"Trowa!" everyone gasped in unison.  
  
In a flash, Heero redrew his gun and poked it into Link' neck. "What did you do with him?" he snarled.  
  
"N-nothing!" Link stammered. "I told him not to play it-! It was damaged-!"  
  
Noin sighed, and went behind Link's chair. With the clinging of some keys, Link felt his handcuffs release his wrists. Quatre knelt down and undid the bounds around Link's ankles to the chair legs. Within moments, Link had stood up. Heero muttered as he stuffed his gun back into his pocket.  
  
"What happened to Trowa?" Wufei snarled.  
  
"And who are you?" Duo cut in.  
  
"Please guys!" Quatre interjected, "Just let him speak!"  
  
"Thank you," said Link to Quatre.  
  
"What happened to him?" Wufei repeated himself.  
  
"Your friend played a note on my damaged ocarina," explained Link. "That ocarina has magical powers vested into it."  
  
"Yeah?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It was damaged back in my land of Hyrule- a normal note like that would have no effect on anything," said Link. "But, since it was damaged- maybe that is how I arrived here..." Link trailed off.  
  
"You're not believing this guy, are ya' Heero?" Duo laughed.  
  
"I don't know Duo," Heero said in a low tone, "Right now I'm ready to believe anything."  
  
"I agree with Heero," said Wufei, "I can't explain what happened to Trowa."  
  
Noin nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Aw c'mon," Duo said, "It's all smoke and mirrors!"  
  
Link approached Duo. "Then perhaps thou may like to play it," Link suggested with a grin.  
  
Duo hesitated. "Then again," he muttered, "I s'pose anything is possible."  
  
Link grinned to himself.  
  
"So, what happened to Trowa?" Noin asked Link.  
  
Link took off his green cap and looked at Noin. "He must have played the first note from the Song of Teleportation," explained Link. "Since the ocarina was damaged, there is no telling where thy friend has vanished."  
  
"Great," Duo groaned. "White Fang, Oz, and now Trowa's gone."  
  
"White Fang? Oz?" Link asked in confusion.  
  
Quatre sighed. "We're at war with a group called the White Fang," he explained. "Right now, we're on a starship called the Peacemillion. We were just about to launch a final assault on them when you showed up."  
  
"Their sanctuary," began Link, "Is it far from here?"  
  
"`Bout a couple hundred miles," Duo said. "Why?"  
  
"Is there anywhere else that your Trowa could survive?"  
  
"Planet Earth," Heero said gruffly. "That's at least seventeen thousand miles from where we are."  
  
"By the Gods," Link muttered in shock.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
"I fear that, since thy enemy's sanction is the closest inhabitance for his survival, the Song of Teleportation may have whisked him to it."  
  
"He's on Libra?" Wufei gasped.  
  
"Calm down Wufei," Heero said placidly. "Link, is there any way we can find him on there?"  
  
Link shook his head slowly. "We shall have to look."  
  
Link noticed his sheathed sword lying on a nearby table. He strode to it and picked it up by the sword's handle, and tore it out of its cover. "Then we shall fight the White Fang to recover Trowa!"  
  
Duo held back a snort of laughter. "Um, dude, I don't think a sword is gonna' help any."  
  
Link looked at Duo, puzzled.  
  
Heero sighed. "Quatre, show him the Gundams." 


	3. Enter the Gundams

New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing  
  
Episode III – Enter the Gundams  
  
Link had to shield his eyes when the giant lights flicked on in the Mobile Suit hangar. "These are them, Link," Quatre hummed as he and Link entered the hangar.  
  
Link was too awestruck to answer. Giant humanoid machines- hundreds of eyelengths high- towered above him. Link walked slowly down the hangar, never taking his eyes off the massive machines. The sheer size of the metal monstrosities was breathtaking.  
  
"Surprised?" Quatre hummed.  
  
Link snapped out of his trance. "And these are the most powerful weapons in your world…?" he murmured.  
  
"Naw," said Quatre, "Those are just Leos. Those over there are the Gundams," he said as he pointed to five Mobile Suits standing on one side of the hangar by themselves.  
  
They were larger than the other Mobile Suits, and looked a great deal havier too. Link, wound up in his awe, slowly walked to the foot of one of the gigantic suit and touched it lightly. "By God…"  
  
"I was kinda' surprised when I first saw one too," Quatre hummed. "That one there," he said, pointing to the Gundam that Link was beside, "is the Shenlong Altron. Beside it on the right is the Wing Zero, and on the left is my Gundam, the Sandrock."  
  
"What about that hellish suit?" Link asked, pointing to the black-clad Gundam beside the Wing Zero.  
  
"That's Duo's Gundam, Deathscythe Hell," Quatre said calmly.  
  
"Such a demonic air," Link murmured.  
  
"And that one over there," said Quatre, pointing to a large Gundam beside the Sandrock, "is the Heavyarms. That's Trowa's Gundam."  
  
"How do you control these monstrosities?" Link asked.  
  
Quatre chuckled, and took out a device from his pocket and spoke into it. "Okay Jared, shut the gravity off."  
  
Instantly, Link and Quatre began to float into the air. Link gasped, flailing his limbs as he left the ground.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Quatre hummed as he too rose into the air.  
  
Link calmed down quickly. They both floated upward toward the chest of the Heavyarms. Pressing a button on the device he carried, Quatre opened the pilot's compartment of the Heavyarms.  
  
"In here is where we control the Gundam, Link," said Quatre. Link peered into the cockpit of the giant Gundam.  
  
It was chalk-full of tiny flickering electronic lights, and in the center sat a soft seat.  
  
"Listen, Quatre," said Link, "Is there any way that I can assist you in rescuing your friend?"  
  
Quatre looked grimly. "I don't think so," muttered Quatre, "It took me almost a year to learn how to pilot a Mobile Suit- seven or so years to lean how to control a Gundam."  
  
Link sighed. "I must help some way…"  
  
Then, Link beamed. "Quatre!" he exclaimed as he floated into the cockpit of the Heavyarms, "I can control this machine with magic!"  
  
"Magic, huh?" Quatre mused, "After that ocarina business, I s'pose there is magic in the world afterall."  
  
"Observe," said Link cconfidently. Link lightly closed his eyes, and begun to hum a few bars, mumbling a few words in ancient Hylian. The Heavyarms' right arm jerked on its own, and moved perpendicular at the elbow to the body.  
  
"Amazing," mutterd Quatre in disbelief. "Huh, maybe you could teach me something like that…"  
  
Link shook his head, and lifted himself out of the seat. "Only the ones skilled in magic may teach magic," said Link, "I am sorry, but my magic is inferior to those in my world."  
  
"No matter!" Said Quatre with glee, "It took me months to master moving a Gundam's limbs- and it took you seven seconds!" Quatre patted Link on the shoulder. "Link, welcome to the team!" 


	4. The War for Trowa

New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing  
  
Episode IV- The War for Trowa  
  
-  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft paced around Libra's control deck. "What is taking those damned Gundams so long?" He fumed, pausing his pacing to stare out of the Libra's view screen.  
  
"Perhaps they're still planning an assault," Dorothy suggested, slipping behind Milliardo.  
  
"Not likely," Kanz muttered, brushing his white hair with his thin hand, "If they wanted to end this war now, they would have attacked by now."  
  
Milliardo muttered to himself. "Treize, you've been absent from this battle for too long…"  
  
-  
  
The five large space docks of the Peacemillion opened, and out from each arose one of the five Gundams.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Duo asked cheerfully via the Deathscythe Hell's radio system.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," Quatre replied from within the Sandrock.  
  
"The sooner we find Trowa, the better," Wufei grumbled, shifting the gears of the Altron.  
  
"We will fight for our friend!" Link declared, loading the Heavyarms' monstrous double-barrel gatling cannon.  
  
"On my mark, we attack," Heero said in a monotone from the cockpit of the Wing Zero.  
  
-  
  
"Commander Milliardo sir!" said a technician from the control deck of the Libra, "They've come out to play!"  
  
"Then let's not disappoint them," Milliardo said, and he turned to Dorothy, "Dorothy, you know what to do."  
  
Dorothy gave a slight bow. "I'm on it," she said softly, then she skipped out of the control deck.  
  
-  
  
The army of Virgo Dolls suddenly sprung to life, ignited their thrusters, and sped towards the Gundams.  
  
"MARK!" Heero declared, aiming the Wing Zero's Doublebuster Rifle at the legion of Virgos. With a resounding blast, a massive beam of energy shot from the large rifle and sped towards the Virgo Dolls, instantly transforming anything in its path to space dust.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Duo cheered, throwing the Deathscythe Hell's cloaking wings outwards and activating the twin-bladed beam scythe, "Let's slice us some White Fang tail!" he declared as the Deathscythe Hell sped forward into the sea of Virgos.  
  
With a mighty war cry, Wufei propelled the Altron to join Duo in his battle, with Quatre and Link in the Sandrock and Heavyarms respectively close behind.  
  
-  
  
"Commander Milliardo, sir!" A soldier blurted out as he burst into the control deck of Libra, "One of those Gundam Pilots have infiltrated Libra!"  
  
Milliardo and Kanz spun around. "Heero!" Milliardo blurted.  
  
"No, it's the tall one," breathed the soldier heavily, "Barton I think his name is…"  
  
"Where is he?" Kanz asked the soldier.  
  
"We last saw him on Deck A-12, headed for Deck B-8."  
  
"That's the Mobile Suit hangar!" Milliardo gasped, dashing to the doors of the control deck, shoving the soldier out of his way as he ran, "The Epyon!"  
  
-  
  
"Shingami strikes again!" Duo declared noisily, letting the Deathscythe Hell's beam scythe slice though three Virgo Dolls at once. All three detonated soon after in sequence of being struck by the beam blade.  
  
Link raised the Heavyarms' gatling cannons and let a barrage of bullets stream through the void of space, which pelted a nearby Virgo II Doll, destroying it in a blast of fire. "For Din, Naryu and Farore, Goddesses of Hyrule!" Link declared, letting the Heavyarms' small army knife slide into striking position as another Virgo Doll approached him. With a fierce jab of the Heavyarms' arm, Link plunged the blade into the midsection of the Virgo Doll, and ripped it in two with an upward slice, leaving the Virgo to explode in a shower of flames.  
  
The Altron poised its right arm in a striking position, and let the dragon fang plunge forward into an oncoming Virgo Doll, decapitating the mobile doll in seconds.  
  
Quatre, in the Sandrock, was suddenly alongside Wufei and the Altron, and tossed one of its searing heat shotels behind Wufei, slicing a Virgo II Doll clean in half at the waist. "I owe you one, Quatre," Wufei grinned.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Quatre replied.  
  
"Uh oh," Came the droning voice of Heero from the radio, "We've got company…"  
  
For a few minutes, the fighting in the battlefield came to a standstill. Standing on top of the wings of two space jets was another tall blue and white mobile suit, the Tallgeese II. At a distance followed a horde of purple Space Leo mobile suits, following the jets and the Tallgeese II like soldiers following their general onto the battlefield.  
  
-  
  
"Its mister Treize," Dorothy muttered from the dark room underneath her Zero System simulator helmet. She stood leaning up against a wall in the square room by herself in complete solitary.  
  
"Dorothy!" Roared the enraged voice of Milliardo through the intercom to the room, "What in God's name are you doing? Keep fighting them!"  
  
"I can't," she murmured, "kill mister Treize…"  
  
-  
  
"Where is Duo headed?" Link asked Quatre as he watched the Deathscythe Hell speed back towards the Peacemillion.  
  
"Our scientist friends have been recovered," Quatre replied, "Duo's gone to get them, and we've got a job to do!"  
  
"What job?" Link asked. "The enemy is still motionless. What threat do they pose now?"  
  
"Plenty," Quatre said bluntly. "But they won't if we hurry…"  
  
-  
  
Link and Quatre had stealthily managed to slip unnoticed into the mobile suit hangar of the Libra. Quickly dashing into a nearby room, Quatre and Link both breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we made it to the control room," Quatre breathed.  
  
"So when will those magicians be able to act?" Link asked Quatre.  
  
"Scientists, Link," Said Quatre, "And they'll do their part as soon as they can."  
  
Quatre handed Link a rolled up piece of paper. "You know what to do, Link?" Quatre asked.  
  
Link nodded. "I'll have this stronghold disabled quickly," he replied.  
  
"Good," said Quatre, "And I'll do my part: look for Trowa."  
  
"Good luck, Quatre," Said Link, turning around and walking into the dark room as Quatre left to his own way.  
  
Clicking on a flashlight, Link wandered around the room, until his flashlight landed upon a panel on the wall. "There it is," he murmured to himself. Crouching down and drawing his sword, Link took off his cap and set it down beside him as he poked the tip of his sword into the crack of the panel and pried it open, revealing a mess of electrical wires. Just as he began to tinker with the wires as he looked at the unrolled paper Quatre had given him, he heard a soft feminine voice from behind him.  
  
"I thought I'd find someone like you here," she said.  
  
Link whirled around, and came face-to-face with Dorothy. "Hello there," she said quietly, poking the tip of her nose into Link's, 'what's your name?"  
  
Link quickly jumped backwards, and held his sword in a position ready to strike. "I am Link," he said, "and I've been told about you, Darathy."  
  
"Dorothy," Dorothy sighed. Reaching behind her back, Dorothy revealed a long thin saber in her hand. "Where did you get your ears remodeled?" she asked.  
  
Link brushed his hair over his ears. "They are natural," he replied, "I am a Hylian."  
  
"Hylian," Dorothy muttered to herself, "Haven't heard of any people like that," she said, "So there is life in space…"  
  
Link sighed. "Why should'st I bother to explain?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Well," said Dorothy, "I don't recall anyone named Link being on the crew roster, so you must work for the Gundam pilots, correct?"  
  
Link nodded. "And I have been sent here on a mission. To destroy Libra."  
  
Dorothy twirled her saber and held the tip pointed at Link. "You'll have to defeat me first," she challenged.  
  
Just as Link prepared to strike, Dorothy calmly walked towards the wall and a tiny flick was heard echoing through the room. Instantly, a small lamp hanging above the room lit up, illuminating the room in an eerie dim yellow glow. "Well?" She asked, "Are you ready to duel, stranger?"  
  
Link nodded. "You shall meet the fate of Ganondorf," he breathed.  
  
Simultaneously, with swords prepared to take unforgiving cutting slices, both Link and Dorothy charged each other. 


	5. The Deadly Duel

New Ocarina Report: Zelda Wing  
  
Episode V- The Deadly Duel  
  
-  
  
Steel clanged against steel as Dorothy and Link brought their blades upon one another. The duel raged from one end of the dim room to the other, with neither Dorothy nor Link showing signs of surrender as they swung their swords upon themselves. "Give up, green boy!" Dorothy taunted Link, taking a quick swipe at him with her sword.  
  
Link quickly skipped to his side, narrowly avoiding Dorothy's blade, spinning around on his heel and taking a wild swipe at her with his sword. Dorothy nimbly skipped out of the reach of Link's attack and pointed her blade at Link again. "You do not fight with swords often, do you?" Link asked, pausing another barrage of attacks.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your skills are worth sea scum," Link chuckled.  
  
"Sea scum!" Dorothy roared, offended.  
  
"Your forehead shines with sweat, and yet mine does not," Link smirked.  
  
Dorothy quickly wiped her forehead with her sleeve. "Don't get too overconfident, you!" She snapped, quickly stabbing her sword at Link.  
  
Closing his eyes, Link deflected Dorothy's sword with his own and grasped Dorothy by her wrist. With a yank from his elbow, Link pulled Dorothy from her spot and into his chest. Dorothy's sword flattened against Link's chest, twisting her wrist so that she lost her grip on her sword, letting it drop to the floor with a lond clang.  
  
"Let go of me!" Dorothy snarled, pulling away from Link and thrashing her arm about in Link's grasp.  
  
"Are you the best this world has to offer me?" Link chuckled with a cruel grin.  
  
"Mister Trieze could defeat you blindfolded!" Dorothy snapped back, finally managing to writhe her wrist free from Link.  
  
"Sir Trieze, eh?" Link mused to himself, "Where is he?"  
  
"He's probably fighting your Gundam friends right now," Dorothy growled.  
  
"And he is more skilled at a sword than thou?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes," Dorothy grumbled.  
  
"Who else can fence on this fortress?"  
  
"Mister Milliardo can," Dorothy said, "But he's probably gone to fight your friends too!"  
  
"So you are the only one here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And no one but you can hope to defend this castle against me," Link sighed. Link looked at his feet and nudged Dorothy's saber with his boot. Then he stomped on the handle of the sword, making it dance in a flittering spiral up into the air in front of Link's face. Link caught the sword by the hilt with his free hand and then tossed the sword towards Dorothy with the handle towards her. "Come then, defend your castle for your helpless subjects!" Link demanded as Dorothy caught the blade by the grip.  
  
"Gladly!" Dorothy responded sharply, lunging at Link with her sword again. Link responded to Dorothy's charge with a single swipe to Dorothy's arm. Dorothy yelped and sank to her knees, clutching her arm as a red spot grew from underneath her sleeve and hand.  
  
Link sighed and twirled his sword about. "Is that all thou hast?" he asked.  
  
"Go to hell," Dorothy grumbled.  
  
"Been there," Link light-heartedly sighed. Link walked up to Dorothy and let the tip of his blade rest underneath Dorothy's chin. "Now, where is Trowa?"  
  
"Trowa?" Dorothy asked, "Isn't he out there with the other Gundams?"  
  
"No," Link replied, "He is here. Where is he?"  
  
"Wait," Dorothy muttered, "If Trowa was here, then," Dorothy suddenly paused.  
  
"Then what?" Link prompted.  
  
"The Epyon!" Dorothy gasped.  
  
"The what?" Link asked, "What is this Ep-yee-yon you speak of?"  
  
"Ep-ee-yon," Dorothy said, "It's the most powerful Gundam ever created," she said, "And Trowa must have it! That's what mister Milliardo was saying- !"  
  
"Milliardo?" Link asked, confused.  
  
"Nevermind!" Dorothy said, "If I know those Gundam pilots, they'll use the Epyon to destroy Libra! With us included!"  
  
Link took his sword away from Dorothy's throat and resheathed it. "Go, get thou gone," Link ordered, walking towards the door, "My work here is done anyway. Libra will shut down right, now."  
  
As soon as Link finished, the lights in the room shut off, turning the room pitch-black, save for the glowing lights of a few sparks flying from the tampered control panel.  
  
-  
  
"Aaargh!"  
  
Upon hearing Heero's cry from over the radio in the midst of outer space combat, Duo responded, "Heero! What happened?"  
  
"Damn-! The troops Trieze brought with him just turned on us!"  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed!" Duo hastily responded as an explosion shook the cockpit of the Deathscythe Hell. "So?"  
  
"The Wing Zero's taken too much damage!" Heero yelled over, "I don't know if it'll hold out much longer!"  
  
Suddenly, the Altron whizzed past the monitors of the Deathscythe. "Wufei!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I've taken care of Trieze!" Came the shouting voice of Wufei from over the radio, "Now to find Trowa!"  
  
"No need," came a familiar placid voice from over the radio.  
  
"Trowa!" Exclaimed the joyful voice of Quatre.  
  
"Trowa, my man!" Duo cheered. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Trowa replied, "And I've just gotten out of the Libra's hangar, with a little surprise."  
  
Suddenly, Heero blurted out, "The Epyon!"  
  
"Like it?" Trowa replied calmly.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Duo laughed, "The Epyon! You stole the Epyon?"  
  
"Borrowed it," Trowa said, "And I've taken the liberty of setting Libra to selfdestruct right about. now!"  
  
A sudden roar echoed throughout the cockpits of the Gundams. Though his monitors, Quatre could see what remined of the mobile doll army, both friendly and foe, vaporized instantly as they were enveloped and lost in a blast of flames from Libra. "What about Link?" Quatre worriedly asked.  
  
"Link? Where is he?" Trowa asked, slightly startled.  
  
"Oh God!" Quatre gasped, "He was still on Libra!"  
  
-To be continued. 


End file.
